fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Digimon 2.5 Evolution 2/Kapitel 39
Geschichte DP: Alter Freund und weitere Geheimnisse Er sitzt in einem Dunklen Raum weit ab von der Außen Welt. Er ist in seinen Gedanken total versunken er dachte über alles nach was in letzter Zeit Passiert ist. „Takashi ich muss mit dir reden es ist etwas Passiert“ rief sein Partner ihm zu „Ohh Gatomon was gibt es denn“ „Es geht um Cody er hat sich Verändert Armadillomon hat sogar eine Dunkle digitation zu Mistymon vollzogen“ „Okay ich habe zur zeit keine Zeit Bitte Verfolge sie weiter und schau was sie machen“ „Okay aber Reapermon ist auch auf getaucht und verfolgt einen jungen mit Besonderen Augen die es Für sich haben will“ „Okay du hältst dich versteckt und Beobachtest Cody und seinen Partner ich Kümmere mich um Reapermon ich möchte mal wissen was es Geplant hat Damals haben wir es eigentlich besiegt und Verband aber das wir sogar ein Riesiges Opfer Bringen Mussten verzeih ich ihm nie“ „ja ich weiß ich vermisse die...“ Takashi unterbrach seinen Partner und meinte das es bitte nicht weiter reden soll er selber weinte innerlich doch trotzdem blieb er eisern dies Gefühl nicht zu zeigen „Okay na gut Takashi ich gehe dann mal los und beobachte Cody und seinen Partner“ „Okay Gatomon mach das ich schaue nun mal auf meinen Computer ob ich Reapermon aufspüren kann“ und kurz darauf verschwand Gatomon in den Schatten aus dem es kam „So Reapermon dann wollen wir mal sehen wo du bist“ Murmelte er vor sich hin währen er alle Daten von Reapermon in seinen Computer ein trug um seinen Stand Ort zu Lokalisieren „So Jetzt habe ich dich“ sagte er mit einem Diabolischen Grinsen auf den Lippen. (Irgendwo in der Digiwelt in einem Riesigem Schloss) „So wie soll ich das Machen dies Cody oder wie er hieß kann ich ja Vertrauen das macht er auch bei mir da er mir den Jungen schon ausgeliefert hat also mal sehen was Meine Forscher Über diesen Halb Mensch Halb Digimon jungen und seine Augen Her raus Gefunden haben“ sagte Reapermon und Ging Runter in das Labor „So Sagomon habt ihr was Heraus gefunden“ „ja meister Reapermon zumal er war selber ein digiritter und sein Partner war das letzte seiner Art aber über es ist nichts Bekannt der Name des Jungen ist...“ Weiter kam Sagomon nicht das Takashi hinter Ihm Stand und es mit seinem Programmierstab durchbohrte worauf hin es sich auf Löste „Ahh Takashi Ich Dachte mir Schon das wir uns bald wieder sehen auch wenn es schneller war als gewollt und jetzt Fällt mir auch wieder ein woher ich das Gesicht des Jungen Kenne sie ihn dir an“ sagte Reapermon und wartete drauf wie der DP Reagieren wirt „N-Nein das, das kann nicht sein ich dachte ich Wäre der Einsitzige von uns der Noch leben würde und er h-hat sich doch damals für uns geopfert um dich Weg zu Sperren, J-Jerry du Lebst“ „Aber nicht Mehr Lange ich werde mir seine Augen Ein Verleiben und dich Vernichten Hahaha“ „Das Sehe ich anders Reapermon“ sagte Takashi Schlug mit seinem Programmierstab auf den Boden und verschwand mit samt dem Behälter in dem Jerry Drin war. „Ohh Jerry ich bin wirklich froh das du noch lebst“ „Takashi? W-Wie bin ich hier her gekommen ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnre das Reapermon wieder aufgetaucht ist und mich Bewusst losgeschlagen hat“ „Ja ich habe dich aus seiner Gewalt Befreit aber mal was Anderes wie so Lebst du denn noch ich meine ich bin froh darüber aber wie so“ Fragte Takashi seinen Freund und alten Team Kameraden „Nun ja Takashi ich habe eine Mission zu erfüllen“ „Eine Mission? Was denn“ Fragte Takashi nun Grinsend „du weißt doch denke ich mal das Mein Partner diese Besonderen Augen hatte oder?“ „ja Na Klar es Hat uns damit immer geholfen da es jeden Gegner Analyseiren Konnte und jede Bewegung vorhersehen konnte wie so fragst du?“ „Nun ja ich wurde von Azulongmon wieder Geboren und es hat mich mit meinem Partner Vereint und ich soll die diese Fähigkeit die ich nun habe an jemanden weiter geben aber danach sterbe ich selber wieder“ sagte Jerry mit Trauriger stimme „Ohh hmm weist du auch an wenn“ „nein Leider nicht ich werde es wissen wenn die Zeit Gekommen ist“ (Im Schloss von Reapermon) „Hmm Okay Takashi wenn du so spielen willst Okay, Tatsumakimon du wirst die Arme Vorbereiten und sie in Zwei Gruppen Teile die eine Greift das Schloss von Takashi hier in der Digiwelt an und die andere Gruppe Greift die Real Welt an entweder in seinem Schloss werden die beiden und die Digiritter Auftauchen oder in der Realen Welt hahaha“ „jawohl Meister“ ( Bei Takashi) „Takashi Schnell das Schloss es wirt Angegriffen“ Rief ein Andromon „mist das sind bestimmt die Leute von Reapermon“ Sagte Takashi der immer noch in seinem Monitor Raum mit Jerry war und alles mit an sah im gleichen Moment Kam eine Nachricht aus der Realen Welt von Tai. Takashi lass sich die Nachricht durch und schlug gegen eine Wand „Takashi was ist los“ „nicht nur hier werden wir angegriffen auch in der realen Welt und wie ich denke wirt Reapermon auch in der Realen Welt sein, mist wie soll ich das denn jetzt machen“ „Takashi ich helfe dir ich brauche nur ein Digiveise und einen Partner“ „okay Jerry ich gebe dir Platymon und dieses Spitzele Digiveise mit diesem Digiveise kann Platymon alle Digiarmoreier außer Wünsche und Wut Benutzen“ „Was Wirklich du meinst also Mut, Freundschaft, Liebe, Aufrichtigkeit, Wissen, Zuverlässigkeit, Hoffnung, Licht, Wunder, Freundlichkeit und dein Armorei der Finsternis“ „ja du hast genau auf alle diese Digiarmoreier zugriff benutze sie aber Weise“ „Okay geh du In die reale Welt Takashi ich über nehme Mit Platymon die Armee in der Digiwelt“ „Okay Danke aber Pass auf dich auf ich will nicht wieder einen freund verlieren“ und schon war Takashi durch ein Portal in die Reale Welt Verschwunden. „so Platymon jetzt geht’s los also dann Digiarmorei der Aufrichtigkeit Erstrahle!“ „Platymon armordigitation zu Kijimon Gebieter der Aufrichtigkeit los Jerry las uns den Gegner ordentlich in den Arsch treten“ (vor dem Schloss) „los Brennt alles nieder Meramon“ sagte der erste Admiral Tatsumakimon „Fliegender Wasser Falke“ mit einem angriff Zerstörte Kijimon fast die Ganze arme von Meramon „Ohh ist das nicht Jerry“ „hallo Admiral Tatsumakimon lange nicht mehr gesehen wie ich sehe hast du die Attacke von meinem Partner damals doch über lebt“ „ja das habe ich und dafür habe ich jetzt diesen Praktischen neuen Metal Arm und nun Boden Schockwelle“ „schnell Kijimon Nach oben“ Kijimon Schnappte sich Jerry und Sprang nah oben „hmm mal sehen Ob ich die Fähigkeit von meinem Damaligen Partner Benutzen kann, Sharingan!“ „und Jerry was siehst du“ fragte ihn sein Partner doch Jerry war geschockt as er nah unten sah er sah wie die restlichen Meramon sich auflösten und auf qualvollste weise getötet wurden „was für ein Angriff, Jetzt habe ich es er ist nur auf Fernangriffe aus, Kijimon du musst so dich wie Möglich an ihn rann kommen und dann genau in seine Schwachstelle treffen und das ist sein Bauch dort speichern sich alle seine gesamt Daten wen du diese stelle mit voller Wucht triffst zerstörst du ihn den alle seine Lebensdaten lösen sich auf“ „okay Jerry habe Verstanden“er Brachte Jerry auf einen Sicheren Felsen und Folgte den Anweisungen. Es dauerte etwa eine ganze weile bis Tatsumakimon einen Fehler machte „so jetzt ist das dein Ende Shuriken Sturm!“ Genau vor Tatsumakimon lies es seinen Shuriken Sturm los und Traf Tatsumakimon von aller Kraft „mist woher wusstest du...“ weiter kam es nicht als es sich auf löste, kurz darauf rief er Takashi an „Takashi so das war's“ „okay Jerry ich kümmere mich um Reapermon“ Takashi legte auf und suchte mit Gatomon über all in Deutschland da er durch seinen Programmierstab schnell von Ort zu Ort reisen konnte und dann fand er Reapermon in Frankfurt/Oder „warum musste er denn hier herkommen ich wollte das eigentlich alleine übernehmen aber hier werden Tai und der Rest des Team's von Digiritter bestimmt aufmerksam oder was meinst du Gatomon“ „ja da hast du wohl recht aber vergiss nicht das es nun auch ihre Heimat ist und sie diese nun auch verteidigen wollen und Hilfe ist immer gut“ „ja da hast du recht also los“ Takashi und Gatomon schauten sich nun um und nach wenigen Minuten kam eine Reisen Explosion und Metal Zudomon so wie Dryademon flogen an den Beiden vorbei „Okay sie scheinen Reapermon vor uns Gefunden zu haben los Gatomon lass uns ihnen Helfen“ „okay Gatomon digitiert zu Ultra Diaboromon Spring auf Takashi“ Ultra Diaboromon flog zu der Explosion's stelle wo auch die Anderen Digiritter standen „Takashi wir dachten uns schon das du auch kommen wirst wie es scheint sucht dieses Digimon nach dir“ sagte Tai ganz aufgeregt „ja das ist Reapermon ich erzähle euch später mal wie so es mich kennt und sucht“ „Endlich bist du da Takashi Crane und nun darf ich dir meine Macht demonstrieren“kurz nach dem Reapermon das sagte Leuchtete es auf „Reapermon digitiert zu Genocidemon“ „mist es hat an Kraft dazu gewonnen“ reif Davis „Leute unsere Digimon müssen all ihre Attacken Kombinieren“ „System Zerstörer, Vulkan Stich, Blumenregen, Megastromschlag, Mithrilklaue, Himmlischer Schlag, Glockenschall, Schild der Gerechtigkeit, Rasierfeder, Feuerbrüller, Käferschwertstreich“ Alle Attacken Verschmolzen miteinander und Trafen Genocidemon doch es Brachte nix es werte die Attacke mit seinem Knochenstahl Schild ab „das war alles Todes Inferno“ die Attacke traf alle digimon schwer und lies sie bis auf's Ausbildung's Level zurück digitierten außer Ultra Diaboromon „mist es ist doch stärker“ „Feuerhaubitze“ Genocidemon wurde Genau am Rücken getroffen „du dachtest wohl du darfst alleine den Spaß haben Takashi“ kurz danach sah man wie Genocidemon sich auflöste „wer bist du und woher kennst du Takashi“ „ganz ruhig Leute Das ist mein Alter Freund Jerry und das ist sein Neuer Partner“ „wie Neuer Partner“ Fragt Davis etwas Dumm „das Erzähle ich euch Nachher den das ist eine Ganz Lange Geschichte“ sagte Takashi und ging mit Jerry und den Digirittern in den Park und Freute sich immer noch das sein Alter Freund Jerry wieder Lebte.